Making Choices
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan and Gwen take Theresa to live at the mansion. While there, she decides she wants both her children with her, and takes Little Ethan away. What will Ethan and Gwen's reaction be, and what surprises will Theresa face along the way?
1. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was shocked, to say the least. While lying in her hospital bed, she was hit with the news that she could live at the Crane mansion, and be reunited with her son, due to the fact that she was pregnant with Gwen and Ethan's baby...or at least what they thought to be their child.

"Are you serious? You're letting me see my son?" Theresa asks Gwen, her archrival for so long.

"Yes, Theresa, we're serious. We want you to come to the mansion, so that you can be able to see Little Ethan." Ethan says as he puts his arm around Gwen's waist.

"Ethan's right, Theresa. I want the baby you're carrying so badly, I ache for it. If it means letting you spend the rest of your pregnancy with your son, just so you can deliver my child healthy, then that's a risk I'm willing to take. So do we have a deal, Theresa? Will you come to the mansion?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course! Thank you. Thank you both for letting me see my son again."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Theresa. You know I don't trust you, I'm doing this solely for the sake of the child you're carrying. Remember that."

After Gwen and Ethan leave, Theresa is left alone. She places her hands on her burgeoning belly. "Oh, little baby. What am I putting you through? I can't give you up. I know the truth. You're mine and Ethan's baby. Ethan. The one man I thought I was over...what a laugh that is. I still love him..What am I going to do?"

"_I can't let them have both my children. I have to find some way to get my kids, and get away from Harmony_."

"_I know what I have to do. I have to deliver this baby, keep it, and get my son back. If I am at the Crane mansion, maybe I can manage to get away from the house at night with little Ethan. I could go to Castleton, and live my life with my children."_

As Theresa plots her way to keeping her children, Gwen thinks to herself as she drives home. "_Dear God, please don't let Theresa do anything serious to my baby. That child is the only thing I have left to salvage my marriage to Ethan. I know he loves me, but still...I know how much he would rather be with that bitch. Please, God, let me still keep my husband and my baby_."

Silently watching his wife next to him, Ethan thinks to himself. "_Dear God, this baby means so much to Gwen. It's the only baby we can have together....but why do I wish this baby was mine and Theresa's? No, Ethan, stop that! You are married to Gwen, you shouldn't be thinking of Theresa!" "Then, why am I still thinking of her? God, will I ever get her out of my head...or my heart?"_

**Coming up**  
  
Theresa moves into the mansion

Plans for taking little Ethan come to surface

**Please RR**


	2. Running Away

**Running Away**

After a few days at the hospital, Theresa has been released, and is on her way to the Crane mansion with Gwen and Ethan.

"I can't thank you both enough for letting me live at the mansion." Theresa says.

"Well, Theresa, we just want our baby to be healthy. That's the top priority." Ethan says as he looks at Theresa through the rearview mirror.

"_God, I love that woman still...god help me.."_ He thinks to himself as he continues driving.

"Well, again, I appreciate what you both are doing for me."

"Not for you, Theresa, for our baby." Gwen reminds her as she looks straight into Theresa's eyes. "_And then maybe you can forget that Ethan is my husband, and will never be yours again!" _She thinks to herself.

When they finally arrive at the mansion, Ethan, Gwen and Theresa are inside the house. "Well, if it's alright, I'd like to go kiss my son goodnight?" Theresa says as she starts to head to the stairs.

"That's not necessary, Theresa." Ethan says.

"Well, maybe you're right. I mean, I shouldn't disturb his sleep."  
  
"That's not it, Theresa." 

"Well, then what is it?"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Theresa looks up at the staircase, and sees her son running down the stairs toward her.

Grabbing him in her arms, Theresa can feel the tears flow. "Oh my baby. Mommy missed you so much."

Turning to Gwen and Ethan, Theresa mouths a thank you. Gwen looks on with some hatred in her eyes.

"Honey, please, you agreed to this." Ethan whispers in her ear.

"I know, Ethan. It's just going to take some getting used to." Gwen replies.

"Theresa, would you like to put little Ethan to bed?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, I'd love to."

While Little Ethan, Ethan and Theresa go upstairs, Gwen thinks to herself. _"Thank god mother isn't here; otherwise she'd be taking a fit!"_

Watching Little Ethan sleep, Theresa smiles at her baby. "Thank you, Ethan. Thank you for bringing me here to stay with my son."  
  
"You're welcome. He is a wonderful little boy, you've done so well raising him." Ethan notices that Theresa becomes quiet as she thinks of how she hasn't raised him in the last year.  
  
"Theresa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."  
  
"No, it's alright, Ethan. I'll have my child back one day..." _One day as in tonight._

"I hope so, Theresa. Well, I should go to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Ethan."

Once Ethan leaves the bedroom, Theresa stares at her little boy. "Oh, Little Ethan. If you only knew how much I love you. That's why I have to do what I have to do. I have to get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

Late into the night, Theresa wakes up in her bed. "It's time. I have to get my son out of here." Slowly making her way to Little Ethan's room, she checks to make sure everyone is asleep. Once in his room, she packs a bag with little Ethan's clothes, and toys. Throwing it out the window, onto the grounds, Theresa quickly goes to her son, and wakes him up.

"Little Ethan, you have to wake up."  
  
"Mommy?"

"Shh. Yes, baby. We have to go. Come on now, we have to be really quiet, and we have to get out of the house."

"Okay, mommy."

"That's my good boy. Come on."

Walking down the stairs slowly, Theresa attempts not to make any noise so that Gwen and Ethan do not hear her. Getting to the first floor, she sighs in relief, as she knows that she is close to leaving.

Bringing little Ethan to the back entrance of the mansion, she quickly disengages the alarm, and thinks, _"It's a good thing I lived here long enough to do this."_ And then exits the house with her son.

Grabbing the bag she threw out the window, she takes Little Ethan's hand and takes him with her as they get into Fox's car.

"Fox, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."  
  
"It's nothing, Theresa, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
Once they drive off, Theresa confides to Fox her plan: I'm never coming back to harmony. I'm going to Castleton to raise my children. I won't let Gwen win this. Fox, I still can't believe you're helping me, even after all the hurt I've put you through."  
  
"Theresa, you learn to move on. You knew that I had a dream woman in my mind when we started dating. I'm sorry that we didn't work out, I really am. But you're just my best friend."  
  
"And you're mine."  
  
Squeezing his hand, Theresa sighs in relief when she sees the "Welcome to Castleton" sign. _I'm free!" _she thinks to herself.

"Where to, Theresa?"  
  
"I made a reservation at the Castleton Inn. I'll be staying there until I figure out my next plan."  
  
Once they arrive at the hotel, Fox unloads the car with Theresa's things. Looking at her, he takes her into his arms for a hug. "Let me know if you ever need anything, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thank you again, Fox." She kisses his cheek softly.

"No problem, Theresa. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Theresa then goes into the hotel room, and watches her little boy sleep.  
  
"I finally can be with you now, my baby boy. You and me, and your sister or brother. We can make it. I promise you we will make it."

**coming up**  
  
Ethan and Gwen discover Theresa's disappearance

Ethan and Theresa reflect on what she's done

**Please RR**


	3. She’s Gone!

**She's Gone!**

Waking up in the middle of the night, Ethan decides to go see how little Ethan is sleeping. Opening the light, he notices he is not there.

_"Maybe he is with Theresa."_ He thinks to himself. Going into Theresa's room, he opens the door, and finds her bed empty as well.

"Oh God, don't do this. Don't tell me this.."  
  
"What's wrong, Ethan?" Gwen asks as she comes behind her husband. 

"Honey, nothing, let's go back to bed."  
  
"No, Ethan, what's going on!" She tries to see beyond Ethan's shoulder, and notices Theresa isn't in her room.

"Where is Theresa?"  
  
"Um, Gwen, she's not here."  
  
"WHAT?! What do you mean she's not here? I can't believe this, Ethan! She tricked us! That bitch tricked us!"  
  
"Gwen, calm down. They have to be here somewhere."  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Ethan! Theresa took advantage of us! She kidnapped our son!"  
  
"Gwen, he wasn't our child, he was Theresa's!"  
  
"We adopted him! He was MY son! Not Theresa's! Whose side are you on anyway, Ethan?"  
  
"Gwen, I'm on your side, I swear."  
  
"Yeah, well, act that way for once!"  
  
As Gwen storms off to call the police, Ethan looks heavenward. "Dear God, Theresa, what have you done now?"  
  
"That bitch, she will not get little Ethan to herself, I won't let her!" Gwen says as she dials the police station to report the kidnapping.

**Meanwhile, at the hotel**  
  
Theresa watches her son sleep, and begins to think. "Dear God, please don't let Ethan and Gwen be mad at me. I did what I had to do to get my son back. Please God, let me and my children be okay."

She sighs slowly, and then calls Fox on his cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, why what's up?"  
  
"They know, Theresa. Gwen and Ethan have been yelling at each other for the last half hour. Please, be careful Theresa." 

"I will Fox, I promise."

**Coming Up**  
  
Ethan and Theresa reflect on her actions

**Please RR**


	4. Reflections Part 1

**Reflections Part 1**

With all the craziness going on in the mansion, Ethan manages to sneak away to Little Ethan's room to think about what Theresa has done. As he sits on the bed, he spies a picture of Theresa with her son.

He takes it in his hands, and looks at the mother and son pair closely. "Oh, Theresa. A part of me is so happy you're reunited with your son. Yet, another part is so worried that you caused more problems for yourself. What about the baby you're carrying? That's mine and Gwen's child...are you going to give our child back?"

**Flashback**

_"Ethan, the doctor just told me my eggs aren't viable. How is it that the pregnancy took for Theresa, and not for Heather? I don't understand."_

**Present**  
  
"How is it possible? The only thing I can think of is if...no, that's crazy, there's no way I made love with Theresa. I'm married to Gwen, I would never cheat on her with someone else."

**Flashback**  
  
_"I'm so glad you're home, Gwen." Ethan says as he kisses her neck  
  
"Uh-huh." Theresa, disguised as Gwen, says.  
  
"You want me as much as I want you."  
  
"Yeah.." Theresa holds Ethan tighter, gathering the courage to continue with her plan._

**Present**  
  
"Something was different about that night..but what is it? Why can't I figure out what's going on here?"

**Flashback to the beach**  
  
_Ethan and Theresa have come together in the most special way two people can._

_"I want you so much, Ethan."  
  
"Not as much as I want you."_

_"Make love to me again, Ethan. Make us complete."_  
  
**Present**  
  
"God, why am I thinking of that time again? My memories of Theresa are behind me. There can't be any similarities between that night and the night I made love with Gwen. That's absurd!"

**Meanwhile, at the Hotel**  
  
"Why did I do this to myself? All I wanted was my son back...and now I want the one man that I ever loved back...God, please help me."

**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa reflects on her actions

Harmony searches for Theresa!

**Please RR**


	5. Reflections Part 2

**Reflections Part 2**

**At the Hotel**  
  
"Why did I do this to myself? All I wanted was my son back...and now I want the one man that I ever loved back...God, please help me." Theresa says as she watches her son sleep.

Not being able to sleep, Theresa looks out the window of the hotel room she is staying in.

"God, please tell me what to do. I know I did a lot of wrong things. But, I love my son and this baby. At the same time, I find myself loving Ethan too." 

"I did what I had to do for my children. Any mother would go to the lengths I did to save my babies. God, I hope that I did the right thing." _Theresa, of course you did_. Yeah, then why do I feel like my whole world is about to crash?

Picking up her cell phone, she calls Fox.

"Hi, it's me."  
  
"Hold on a second." "Okay, sorry, had to move out of earshot. Are you okay?"  
  
"No. Did I do the right thing, Fox?"  
  
"Do you think you did, Theresa?"  
  
"I had to save my children. I couldn't let Ethan and Gwen raise them."  
  
"You just answered your own question then, Theresa. I won't tell them what you've done. I promise."  
  
"Thanks, Fox."  
  
She hangs up on her cell, and then stares at her son sleeping. "If you could only know how much I love you, little Ethan. You and this baby are my life."

Looking down, Theresa runs her hand over her bulging stomach. "My baby. You are the one thing left I have of my love for Ethan. How can I still love him? He's hurt me so much, lately. I guess that saying is true, True love never dies..."

**Flashback**

"You know what, Theresa?"  
  
"What Ethan?"  
  
"I want to promise you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Taking her hands in his own, he looks deeply into her eyes, "I promise that I will always be here for you, and that I will always love you. You are the keeper of my heart, my soul mate, and my one true love. I love you so much, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan Winthrop."  
  
**Present**

"Do you still love me, Ethan? I know you're married to Gwen, but what if things were different? God, I wish I knew the answers!"

"How can I still love you after everything? Life isn't fair." Falling asleep with her son cuddled in her arms, Theresa dreams of her future, and that of her children.

**Coming Up**  
  
Gwen lashes out at Ethan

Theresa goes into labor!

Will Ethan and Theresa get back together?

**Please R/R**


	6. Lashing Out

**Lashing Out**

As Ethan stares at a picture of Theresa and Little Ethan, he sighs. "Oh, Theresa, what are you doing to me...to your son?"  
  
"Is it ALWAYS about Theresa?" A voice suddenly says.

"Gwen.."  
  
"No, Ethan, don't even bother explaining. I can't believe you! You're still in love with her, aren't you? We're married, Ethan, or did you happen to forget that?!"  
  
"Gwen, stop. You know I love you. I'm committed to you and our marriage."  
  
"Really? Is that why I saw you on the TV in LA making out with Theresa on the beach?"  
  
"When will you forget that, Gwen? I told you it was an accident, you said you forgave me."  
  
"And you said you would stay away from Theresa, yet every time I look around, you're still with her or thinking of her!"  
  
"Gwen, it was your idea to have her come here."  
  
"Yeah, stupid me! What the hell was I thinking bringing your former lover here."  
  
"Gwen, please, let's talk."  
  
"Talk? We can't "talk" about Theresa because all it leads to is arguing. Face it, Ethan. She wants you back. I wouldn't be surprised if that baby she carried isn't even mine!"  
  
As Gwen says this, Ethan thinks back on the night he made love in his bed with what he thought was Gwen.

**Flashback**

_"I love you so much. I'm so glad you're home." Ethan says as he kisses Theresa's neck, thinking she is Gwen."  
  
"Uh-huh." Theresa replies._

_"You want me as much as I want you." Ethan says._

_"Yes."_

**Present  
**  
"Gwen, of course that baby is ours! I mean don't you remember the night we made love when you came back from your trip?"  
  
"The night we...Ethan, what are you talking about?"

"Gwen, you came home early from your trip. You came to our bed, and we made love. I remember it so well."  
  
"Ethan, you're crazy. When I came home, you were fast asleep."  
  
"No, that's impossible!"

"Ethan, I'm serious. If I didn't make love to you..then were you dreaming?"  
  
"Maybe I was...it just felt like it was you and me..."

"Well, Ethan, it wasn't."

As Gwen leaves the living room, Ethan reflects on what she said. "No, it's not possible. Why can't I get making love to Theresa out of my mind? There's no way that Theresa and I made love to each other when Gwen left...is there?"

**Coming Up  
**  
Theresa gives birth, and notices the strong resemblance between the baby and Little Ethan

Will Gwen and Ethan survive their marriage?

**Please R/R**


	7. Welcoming New Life

Welcoming New Life

"Ow!" Theresa wakes up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Oh, God, the baby is coming..." "Okay, Theresa, breathe." Reaching for the phone, she calls Fox, her best friend.

"Fox, the baby is coming... What am I going to do?"  
  
"Ok, Theresa, just relax. I'm going to call Whitney, since she knows of this as well. I can't escape here with Rebecca back. But I'll be in touch when I can."  
  
"Hey, Fox?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for being a great friend."  
  
"Hey, you were there for me from the beginning. I know we didn't work out as a couple, but I love you all the same."  
  
"And I love you."

After Theresa gets off the phone, she continues breathing, while Fox calls over to the true love of his life, Whitney Russell.

"Hey, listen. Theresa is in labor. You need to get to Castleton Inn to take her to the hospital. I can't leave here with Rebecca on my tail."  
  
"No problem, Fox. I'm on my way."  
  
Once Whitney gets to the hotel, she helps Theresa get into the car, and then heads to Castleton Hospital.

"No lectures, Whitney, okay?"  
  
"I'm not going to lecture here. This is a special moment, and regardless of the situation, you're having a baby!"  
  
Theresa smiles as she rubs her stomach. "yeah, I am."

Looking in the back seat at Little Ethan sleeping, Theresa smiles. "I'm doing the right thing." She thinks to herself.

Once at the hospital, labor comes quickly for Theresa, as she becomes dilated to a 10 in less than an hour.

"Okay, Theresa, it's time to push. Are you ready?" The doctor asks.

"As ready as I can be."  
  
After an hour, Theresa is greeted by the sound of her baby crying.

"It's a girl!"  
  
After she is cleaned up, Theresa holds her daughter for the first time.

"Oh, my little girl. I love you so much. There's no way I can give you up to Gwen and Ethan. You look so beautiful."

Once she is settled into her hospital room, Whitney and Little Ethan come into the room.

"She's beautiful, Theresa."  
  
"Yea, she is." Theresa remains quiet for a bit, causing Whitney to worry.

"What's wrong?"  
  
"Look at her for a second, Whitney."  
  
Whitney holds her goddaughter in her arms, and then realization hits her.

"She looks just like..."  
  
"Little Ethan." Theresa confirms.

"How is that possible? I mean, I know this baby is Ethan's daughter, but little Ethan isn't his son...is he?"  
  
Theresa thinks for a moment. "I don't know, Whitney. When I delivered him, I thought he was Julian's because of everything that happened in Bermuda. I never had a DNA test done, because I was on the pill when Ethan and I made love on the beach."

"Theresa, you have to call Ethan and tell him this, it's only fair he knows!"  
  
"Whitney, if I contact them, they'll take both my children away from me in a heartbeat!"

"Theresa, calm down, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you riled up." Looking down at the baby in Theresa's arms, she smiles. "Name your little girl, Theresa."  
  
"Breanna. Breanna Pilar Winthrop."  
  
"That's beautiful. Hi, Breanna, I'm your aunt Whitney!"  
  
The two best friends laugh, as Theresa thinks about Ethan.

"Oh, Ethan, will you ever know your daughter? Is it possible that the night on the beach created little Ethan?"  
  
"Whitney, I need to get a DNA test done on my son. It's the only way I can get answers to this."  
  
"I know, I'll be with you every step of the way."  
  
"Thanks, Whitney."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Coming Up

Theresa learns the overdue truth

Ethan comes to his senses about love

Please RR


	8. Realizations

**Realizations**

Sitting at the beach, Ethan is swamped with memories of his time here with Theresa.

"I can't believe the way my life turned on. First, I was going to marry Gwen, and then I fell in love with Theresa. Now that I'm married to Gwen, it's been pure hell, and I should have chosen Theresa to marry. How did my life get so complicated? I have to find Theresa, I have to be with her forever."  
  
Looking down at his left hand, he sees the wedding band that Gwen gave him, and takes it off his finger.

"I loved Gwen at one point in my marriage, but in the back of my mind, Theresa was always there. I can't be married to one woman when I love another."  
  
**Flashback to LA**

_"If you didn't learn Gwen was pregnant, who would you have married, me or her?"  
  
"It's irrelevant, Theresa."  
  
"Humor me, and answer me."  
  
Caressing her cheek, Ethan looks deep into her eyes, "you. I was going to ask you to marry me."_

**Present**  
  
"God, why didn't I just follow my heart and ask Theresa to marry me? I know what I have to do now. I have to divorce Gwen, and find my Theresa. I can't go on like this."  
  
Getting up from the sand, Ethan makes his way to his car, and then calls his lawyer to draw up divorce papers. Going back to the mansion, Ethan tracks down Fox.

"Hey, we need to talk."  
  
"What do you want, bro?"  
  
"I need to know where Theresa is."  
  
"Can't tell you."  
  
"Fox, look, I'm divorcing Gwen. I love Theresa. I want to be with her. Please, she needs me."  
  
"She needs you? She needed you a few years ago when all this shit went down with Little Ethan, and where were you for her?"  
  
"Fox, I was married to Gwen, I couldn't help Theresa."  
  
"Whatever, Ethan."  
  
"Fox, please, I know we aren't close, but we started to bond. Just please help me and tell me where Theresa is."  
  
Seeing the love Ethan has for Theresa shine in his eyes, he sighs. "Look, I love Theresa, too, but obviously your love for her is much different than mine. If I tell you where she is, you have to swear that you will not hurt her. If you do, I swear to God I'll hurt you with my own hands. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Fox sighs. "Fine. She's at the Castleton Inn last I knew. I haven't talked to her in a few days."

"Thank you, Fox. Thank you!"

As Ethan runs off, Fox sighs. "God, I hope you won't be mad at me, Theresa. Ethan loves you, I can see it in his eyes."

While Ethan drives down the highway, he prays. "God, Theresa, I hope you know how much I really love you, and I so hope you can forgive me for all the hurt I have put you through."

**Coming Up**  
  
Will Ethan find Theresa?  
  
What will Ethan's reaction be to his children?  
  
**Please R/R**


	9. Finding My Way Back to You

**Finding My Way Back to You**

As Ethan drives into Castleton, he prays that Theresa will take him back into her life.  
  
"God, I love you, Theresa. Please take me back."  
  
Once he arrives at the Inn, he goes to the desk clerk, who informs him that Theresa is at the hospital. Getting back in his car, he drives as fast as possible to the hospital.

"I need to find Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." He says to the nurse at the desk.

"She's in room 15."  
  
"Thank you."

As he makes his way to Theresa's room, he can hear her talk to Little Ethan and the baby. "You children are my life. I love you all so much."

Walking into the room, Theresa gasps as she sees the only man she loves standing before her. Holding her children close, she looks at him wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?"  
  
Ethan looks at the love of his life, and takes a deep breath. "I came here for you."  
  
"Well, you can turn right back where you came from, because I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Theresa, you don't understand. I came here to be with you, and the children."  
  
Theresa raises her eyebrow, as she looks at Ethan. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am no longer married to Gwen. I realized I couldn't spend the rest of my life with someone that I didn't love. You, Theresa, you captivated me from the start. Sure we've had our ups and downs, but I know how strong our love is. Love can get us through anything. I'm giving up everything I have to be with you and your children, forever."  
  
Staring wide-eyed at Ethan, she takes a deep breath. "Um, Ethan, about the children..."  
  
"What is it, Theresa? Tell me."

Ethan sits on Theresa's bed, noticing the baby in her arms for the first time. He runs his hand over the little girl, knowing deep down that the baby is his.  
  
Watching Ethan interact with their daughter, Theresa looks into his blue eyes. "They aren't just mine. Little Ethan and this baby...they're ours....yours and mine..."

Ethan looks at Theresa in surprise. "Ours? What are you talking about?"  
  
Theresa explains, "When this baby was born, I noticed how striking a resemblance she has to when Little Ethan was born. I called Harmony Hospital and had them fax over Little Ethan's blood information, along with mine and Julian's. Ethan, Julian is not Little Ethan's father. You are."  
  
Ethan's eyes widen as he looks from the woman he loves, to the son he now has. "Mine? How can that....the beach!" He says as the realization comes to him.

"It has to be. Our lovemaking that night was special in more than one way...he was created from our love that night."  
  
Staring in awe at the woman he loves, he is puzzled by one thing. "You said our children...how is this little girl ours?"  
  
Theresa sighs again, praying that God will give her the strength to tell Ethan this final news. "I...I tricked you at the mansion into making love with me...I lost the baby that you and Gwen made...I needed to get pregnant in order to get my son back. After we made love, the bond you and I shared was intensified inside me. I didn't know what to do..."

Realization dawns on Ethan. "It was you...I remember...I remember thinking about that night, and then reflecting on the night at the beach...they were both so similar....I kept telling myself it wasn't possible...but it was....."  
  
Theresa turns her face away from Ethan, hiding her tears. "Please don't hate me..." she says in a small voice.

Turning her face back to his, Ethan looks at her. "Theresa, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm surprised. You always had a determined streak in you to get what you wanted. I mean, at the time, I would have been angry as anything knowing what you did. At the same time, though, it's okay. It's okay because I know that you're the only woman in my heart. You and our children mean the world to me. My life has just gotten better because of you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Ethan. Do you really forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, my love. I love you, so much."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. I never stopped." They share a passionate kiss, and then Ethan takes his daughter into his arms.

"You were created by a love your mother and I have for each other. I promise you that I will always be here for you, your mom, and your brother. Always. Theresa, what did you name her?"  
  
"Breanna Pilar Winthrop."  
  
"It's beautiful. Breanna. I'm your daddy. And we're going to be a family." Saying this, he looks up at Theresa. "We've always been a family in my heart, you know. I've just been too afraid of my feelings."  
  
"Are you afraid now, Ethan?"  
  
"No. I love you, and our children. I want to be with you and you alone. We've had so much hurt in the past. I want our future to be filled with happiness, trust, and above all, love."

"I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"I'm not. Believe it or not, all those things brought us closer together in some crazy way. You have nothing to be sorry for, Theresa. Just knowing you love me is plenty forgiveness."  
  
The two share a kiss as they bond with their children.

**Coming Up**  
  
The conclusion of Making Choices

**Please R/R**


	10. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings**

Once Theresa and the baby are released from the hospital, Ethan takes them all back home to Harmony.

While in the car, Theresa begins to really think of her actions. "Ethan, I can't go home, no one will take me back...I've caused so much hurt..."  
  
Taking a hold of her hand, Ethan pulls off to the side of the road and looks at the woman he loves. "Theresa, listen to me. We've all made mistakes. What matters to me is that you love me, and I love you. Nothing else matters. I've forgiven you for what you've done. We're going to be together now, and we are going to live the life we were supposed to have."  
  
"Why are you so good to me, Ethan?"  
  
Caressing her face, he kisses her softly. "Because I love you more than my next breath. You and our children mean the world to me. You are my one true love, my soul mate, and soon, you will be my wife. We are going to have such a happy ending to our crazy romance."  
  
"Happy Ending. Our ending is just beginning though, isn't it?"  
  
Kissing her again, Ethan smiles. "That's right, our ending is truly beginning. Now come on, let's go home."  
  
"Let's."

Later at night, spent from making passionate love to each other, Theresa and Ethan watch the stars from their window. 

"Let's make a toast." Ethan says as he gets out of bed to grab the champagne bottle and glasses from the kitchen.

Once the glasses are filled, Ethan looks deep into Theresa's eyes. "To love and romance."  
  
"To joy and sorrow."  
  
"Honesty and Respect."

"To true love conquering all."  
  
"To our children, and future."

"To everlasting joy."

Before clinking their glasses, Ethan leans into Theresa. "To you, my beautiful Theresa."  
  
"And to you, Ethan, my one true love."  
  
They clink their glasses and then share the most passionate kiss that only two people in love share.

**The End**


End file.
